First Day
by 4real
Summary: Erst als Akito Yuki wieder zu sich holt, erkennen Ratte und Katze, wie nah und wichtig sie einander die ganze Zeit waren – und langsam wächst in den Herzen der beiden Somas etwas anderes an Stelle des blinden Hasses... Kyuki. CHAPTER 3 UP! shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Titel: First Day

Serie: Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören Natsuki Takaya.

Pairing: Kyuki (auch Kureno x Akito)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Erst als Akito Yuki wieder zu sich holt, erkennen Ratte und Katze, wie nah und wichtig sie einander die ganze Zeit waren – und langsam wächst in den Herzen der beiden Somas etwas anderes an Stelle des blinden Hasses, den sie lange Zeit für einander zu empfinden glaubten. Kyuki, Hints of Kureno x Akito.

Kapitel: 1?

Warnungen: Keine für dieses Kapitel. (Nur Andeutungen!) Aber im späteren Verlauf Shônen-Ai, Yaoi, Angst.

Natürlich spielt auch Akito eine Schlüsselrolle in der Handlung, aber ich werde mich bemühen, ihn nicht einfach als Biest zu beschreiben!

Anmerkungen

Tausend Dank an Caer, Lanie Kay-Aleese, Genki Ichigo und Azael, deren wundervolle FB-Fanfictions mich zu dieser Story inspiriert haben.

* * *

First Day

Es war eine warme und sonnige Woche gewesen und Kyo hatte die meiste Zeit im Freien auf dem Hausdach gelegen und nichts getan. Auch an diesem Tag lag der Rothaarige wieder dort auf dem Rücken mit unter seinem Kopf verschränkten Armen und starrte in den Himmel. Er genoss die Ruhe, die Wärme, die Sonne. Entspannt schloss Kyo die Augen bis er nur noch durch einen schmalen Spalt das spätsommerliche Blau des Himmel wahrnahm. Wahrscheinlich ist das die Katzenseite an mir, die mich jeden Tag auf dieses Dach klettern lässt, dachte er schläfrig.

---

Kureno balancierte ein hölzernes Tablett mit Akitos Nachmittagstee vorsichtig in das große, leere Zimmer, aus dem das Somaoberhaupt gerufen hatte. Akito saß am anderen Ende des Raumes, auf den Rahmen des einzigen, großen Fensters gestützt. Kureno zögerte einen Moment und betrachtete seinen Gott mit traurigen Augen. Die warme Septembersonne schien mild auf die kauerende Gestalt und ließ sie noch schwächer wirken, als sie ohnehin schon war. Kureno machte sich nichts vor – jeden Tag wurde Akito schwächer und es würde nicht mehr lage dauern, bis... Kureno schluckte und betrat leise und vorsichtig das Tablett tragend den Raum.

„Akito?", fragte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme und gesenktem Blick.

Das Familienoberhaupt antwortete nicht, aber Kureno spürte, dass er ihn wahrgenommen hatte und näherte sich ihm langsam. Erst als er direkt vor ihm stand, hob er erneut den Blick. Akito hatte sich nicht bewegt und schien in die Ferne des Gartens zu blicken. Einige dunkle Strähnen waren in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes gefallen und verbargen es vollkommen.

„Akito, dein Tee.", murmelte Kureno.

Er sah wie die Wimpern des jungen Gottes sanft zuckten, hörte sein leises Einatmen bevor dieser sich umdrehte und Kureno mit seinen unlesbaren Augen ansah.

„Ach, du bist's, Kureno." Akito suchte kurz seinen Blick, dann sah er auf das Tablett, welches Kureno auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Kureno wusste genau, dass Akito ihn schon an seinen Schritten erkannt hatte, bevor er den Raum betreten hatte. Und Kureno kannte den enttäuschten Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gottes, wenn er ihn ansah. Akito liebte Kureno und Kureno wusste das. Akito liebte seine Familie. Und Kureno war Teil dieser Liebe. Doch Kureno wusste auch, woher die Traurigkeit stammte, die für einen winzigen Moment in den Augen des Familienoberhauptes aufgeflackert war, als er seinen Gegenüber erkannte. Kureno wusste genau, bei wem die Gedanken des Gottes gewesen waren, bevor er den Raum betreten hatte. Und er wusste, dass er gegen _ihn_ niemals ankommen würde. Denn einen Teil seines Herzen würde Akito immer für den einen vorbehalten, der Eine, der _Besondere_. Und Kureno würde nie Teil dieser Liebe werden können. Niemals. Das war sein Fluch.

„Setz dich.", sagte Akito mit seiner seidig weichen Stimme.

Kureno ließ sich gegenüber des Dunkelhaarigen nieder und goss geräuschlos Tee aus der Porzellankanne in die beiden kleinen und schmucklosen Tassen.

Kureno hielt den Blick gesenkt und wartete, bis Akito mit schmalen, weißen Fingern seine Tasse ergriff und sie langsam zu seinem Mund führte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Lindenblütentee.", antwortete Kureno und sah auf. Akito hatte die Tasse mit beiden Händen umfangen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen den sanften Geruch des heißen Tees ein. Der Ärmel seines Yukatas war leicht zurück gerutscht und offenbarte den Blick auf seine blassen und zerbrechlichen Handgelenke.

„Er sollte beruhigend wirken und die Schmerzen lindern."

Akito öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Ah.", sagte er leise und führte die Tasse an seine Lippen um vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck zu nehmen.

Nachdem Akito seine Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte, suchte er erneut den Blick seines Gegenübers der nun selbst einen Schluck des heißen Tees nahm. Ohne Kurenos Gesicht vollständig zu sehen, spürte Akito die Ergebenheit aber auch die Traurigkeit des Hahnes. Vorsichtig hob er einen Arm und berührte sanft mit zwei Fingern die kühle Stirn des Mannes.

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte Akito liebevoll. Kureno sah auf und lächelte sanft.

„Ich liebe meine Familie."

Akitos Blick wanderte in die Ferne.

„Ich liebe sie alle... Ich bin ihr Oberhaupt."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Sie lieben mich auch. Sie müssen mich lieben."

Akitos Blick begann zu flackern und Kureno wusste, was geschehen würde.

„Ich bin ihr Oberhaupt. Sie müssen mich lieben. Sie müssen mir gehorchen. Sie müssen für mich da sein. Nur für mich."

Auch seine Stimme begann nun zu zittern.

Kureno sagte leise: „Sie lieben dich."

Akito starrte ihn an, der liebevolle Ausdruck gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Tun sie nicht."

Kureno beobachtete, wie sich Akitos Hand in den weichen Stoff seines gefütterten Yukatas krallte.

„_Er_ liebt mich nicht." Akitos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Er liebt _sie_. Diese dreckige, kleine, hässliche..."

Akito brach ab und starrte wieder ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster.

Kureno schwieg und sah zu Boden. Er wusste, wie sehr Akito Toru Honda hasste.

Lange Zeit saßen beide Somas reglos und schweigend da.

Schließlich stand Akito auf und streckte eine Hand aus dem Fenster in das wärmende Sonnenlicht.

„Es wird Zeit für Yuki, dass er wieder nachhause kommt.", sagte er leise.

---

Kyos Haare wurden von der sich rot färbenden Sonne in flammendes Purpur verwandelt und einzelne Sonnenstrahlen huschten verspielt über die helle Haut des schlafenden Jungen. Yukis Blick glitt über den Körper der Katze und blieb erneut an dem friedlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hängen.

Langsam zog sich Yuki die restliche Leiter empor, seinen Blick noch immer auf das ruhige Gesicht des Jungen geheftet.

Als Yukis Schatten auf Kyo fiel, fuhr dieser erschrocken auf und starrte die Ratte perplex an.

„Hey! Was soll das!", knurrte er dann und funkelte den Jungen an. Yuki bemühte sich wie immer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Du sollst runter kommen. Es gibt Essen.", sagte er mit seiner üblichen kühlen Stimme, deren überheblicher Klang Kyo immer wieder zur Weißglut brachte. Und wieder verfehlte sie nicht ihre Wirkung, bemerkte Yuki, als er sah, wie Kyos Ohren rot anliefen.

„Und warum musst du mich so erschrecken!", fragte er, bemüht, sich zu kontrollieren.Yuki lachte.

„Nur ein Idiot lässt sich von hinten überraschen.", sagte er dann schneidend. „I-di-ot."

Kyo sprang mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf.

„Du sollst mich nicht immer Idiot nennen, feige Ratte!", schrie er. Yuki zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie du willst. Doo-fe Kat-ze."

Noch bevor sich Kyo vollends auf Yuki stürzen konnte, hatte dieser ihn im Schwitzkasten und flüsterte kalt:

„Entweder du kommst jetzt sofort mit mir runter, oder ich breche dich sämtliche Knochen, blödes Vieh!"

Kyo zappelte in Yukis fester Umklammerung und fluchte.

„Ich - bin - nicht - _blöd_! Und wieso sollte ich mit dir runter kommen wollen, _Ratte_!"

Yuki drückte fester zu, als er sagte:

„Weil Honda-san extra für uns gekocht hat und ich nicht will, dass sie wegen dir traurig ist, blöde Katze."

Kyo fluchte weiter, doch Yuki hörte einen Moment lang nichts von seinen wilden Verwünschungen. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn von hinten gegen den Hinterkopf seines Cousins und atmete tief seinen sanften Geruch nach Freiheit und Sonne und Leben sein. _Wieso willst du nur an meiner Stelle sein?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber nur für einen Moment.

Dann ließ er Kyo abrupt los und starrte ihn beinahe erschrocken an, ehe er sich wieder fing und die Katze geringschätzig musterte.

„Was ist?", fauchte diese.

Yuki zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. Er würde ihm ein anderes mal die Knochen brechen. Viele andere male. Das sanfte Lächeln, welches sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil in sein Gesicht stahl, verblasste ungesehen und genau so schnell und geheimnisvoll, wie es gekommen war.

---

Es war Abend geworden und die rötliche Sonne sandte nur noch schwache Strahlen in das Wohnzimmer der Somas, in dem Toru gerade mit dem Abräumen beschäftigt war. Shigure saß noch am Tisch und blätterte durch die Zeitung, fröhlich immer wieder irgendwelche Kommentare zu dem Gelesenen machend und trank Tee. Yuki, der Toru wie immer beim Abräumen half, schien gedankenverlorener als sonst und Kyo hatte sich direkt nach dem Essen auf das Sofa gelegt, den Fernseher eingeschaltet und zappte nun missmutig durch die Programme.

Yuki riskierte immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf seinen rothaarigen Cousin und versuchte zu begreifen, was vorhin auf dem Dach geschehen war. Yuki spürte Torus besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen und lächelte sie beruhigend an. Toru lächelte erleichtert zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzugrübeln, dachte Yuki. Vielleicht werde ich krank oder so.

„Oh, hier steht schon wieder etwas über sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz!", kicherte Shigure gerade und setzte seine Lesebrille auf. „Oje, diese alten, gestörten Triebtäter gehören wirklich ins Gefängnis, findest du nicht auch, Toru-kun?", fragte er dann und lachte das junge Mädchen fröhlich an. Toru, gerade alle Teller balancierend, nickte eifrig und sagte: „Ja, das finde ich auch, Shigure-san."

Yuki verdrehte die Augen und knurrte: „Und ich denke, dass du dann ja weißt, wohin DU gehörst, Gure-san."

„Yuki-kun, wie kannst du nur immer so gemein sein zu mir? Behandelst mich als wäre ich ein notgeiler alter Knacker der blutjungen knackigen High-School-Mädchen nachstellt!", winselte Shigure und versteckte sich hinter seiner Zeitung.

„Weil du genau das bist.", fauchte Kyo genervt vom Sofa her. „Könnt ihr nicht woanders hingehen wenn ihr euch immer nur streiten wollt? Ich will meine Ruhe haben.", fügte er maulend hinzu und warf Shigure einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Oooh, Toru-kun, wie gemein doch alle zu mir sind!", jammerte Shigure theatralisch und versuchte sich in die Arme des Mädchens zu werfen. Stattdessen umarmte er Yuki, der sich zwischen beide gestellt hatte und nun Shigure böse anfunkelt.

„Hände weg!", zischte er. Shigure zog sich entsetzt zurück und jammerte umso mehr.

„Könnt ihr kranken Idioten nicht EINMAL still sein?"

Yukis Blick wurde um einige Grade eisiger, als er Kyo fixierte, der maulend auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt lag.

„Du bist hier Gast und du wagst es...!"

„Ich will nur in Ruhe fernsehen, miese Ratte! Und außerdem bin ich nicht freiwillig hier!"

„Wie hast du mich genannt, doofe Katze?"

„Und wie hast du mich genannt, kuso nezumi!"

„Baka neko!"

Keiner der beiden hörte das Telefon.

Gerade als Shigure den Hörer nach dem fünften Läuten abhob, zerbrach Toru aus Versehen ein Glas und schnitt sich in den Finger.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo, Gure-san." Shigures Hand drückte den Hörer ein wenig fester als notwendig.

„Hallo Kureno-san."

Sofort war es still.

---

Als die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwand und nur rötliche Fetzen am Himmel zurückließ, verabschiedete sich Shigure förmlich von Kureno am Telefon. Gedankenverloren blickte der Hund den Hörer des Telefons an, als könnte ihm dieser eine Antwort auf die noch nicht formulierte Frage geben. Er rührte sich nicht und hob nur langsam den Blick und sah aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Es hatte niemals etwas Gutes bedeutet, wenn Kureno anrief, aber dieses mal, da war er sich sicher, änderte es alles. Shigure fühlte sich müde. Er hob eine Hand und massierte langsam seine Stirn. Ja, das würde alles verändern.

Plötzlich erschöpft und erschlagen erhob er sich aus dem schwarzen Ledersessel und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es ihm vorzuenthalten. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es ihm nicht sofort zu erzählen. Auch wenn er ihm von Herzen noch wenigstens einen ruhigen Abend ohne dieses Wissen wünschte. Auch wenn er wusste, wie sehr er ihn hassen würde. Er musste es erfahren. Jetzt.

Kyo sah auf, als Shigure das Wohnzimmer betrat und ihm entging nicht der ernste Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mannes. Fragend suchte er seinen Blick, aber Shigure wich ihm aus und ging stattdessen auf Yuki zu, der allein am Fenster stand und hinaus schaute. Irgendetwas an dem Bild, wie der Junge hinaus in die Freiheit schaute, bewegte Shigure tief im Inneren und beinahe hätte er es sich doch anders überlegt. Wie sehr er sich doch verändert hatte in den Jahren, nachdem Shigure ihn aus dem Haupthaus zu sich genommen hatte. _Wie groß er geworden war_. Der Hund konnte zwar nur erahnen, wie tief die Wunden waren, die ihm Akito damals zugefügt hatte, aber die Narben sah er noch heute in den mattsilbernen Tiefen der Augen seines Cousins. Shigure konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, diesen Jungen, den er selbst aus dem Kerker befreit hatte, wieder zurück ins Dunkel stoßen zu müssen – jetzt, nachdem er das Licht gesehen hatte, nachdem er gespürt hatte, was Leben ist, was Liebe ist, jetzt, nachdem er davon gekostet hatte... Jetzt würde er ihn zurückstoßen. Zurück in das Haupthaus. In den Kerker. Zurück zu _Akito_. Es schnürte ihm das Herz zusammen.

Yuki, der seine zögerlichen Schritte gehört hatte, drehte sich zu Shigure um, ein fragender Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Die Ratte konnte die düsteren Gedanken hinter Shigures heller Stirn förmlich greifen.

„Was ist los? Wieso hat er angerufen? Ist etwas mit... mit _ihm_?", fragte Yuki, bemüht seine Stimme fest und ruhig klingen zu lassen. Doch Shigure entging der plötzlich gehetzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Jüngeren nicht. _Er hat nach immer Angst_, dachte Shigure bitter. _Akito, was hast du getan?_

„Nein.", antwortete Shigure und seine Stimme klang hohl und falsch in seinen Ohren – so hohl und so falsch wie sein ganzes Wesen sich anfühlte. „Mit Akito ist nichts... soweit."

Yukis silberner Blick wurde starr, als Shigure nicht weitersprach. Dem Hund des Soma-Clans entging nicht, wie Yukis Hand sich suchend am Fensterbrett festkrallte.

„Was... ist los?", flüsterte Yuki. Seine Selbstbeherrschung geriet immer mehr ins Wanken und er bemerkte kaum, als seine Unterlippe anfing zu zittern, oder als seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, als er das Fensterbrett immer fester umklammerte.

Shigure schluckte. _Wie er sich selbst hasste_...!

„Er... Akito will, dass du wieder bei ihm wohnst. Er erwartet dich morgen.", brachte Shigure heraus und seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so normal und fest wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Yuki antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur zurück. Shigure spürte, dass der Junge sofort die Tragweite der Angelegenheit begriff. Er fragte nicht, ob es ein Scherz sei. Ob Shigure denn übergeschnappt sei. Er fluchte nicht. Bettelte nicht. Keinerlei Widerstand. Shigure wand sich unter dem starren Blick des Jüngeren. Er sah, wie tief, tief im Inneren des wunderschönen Jungens eine Tür zugestoßen wurde. Eine Tür, die Shigure, Toru und auch Kyo Millimter für Millimeter geöffnet hatten in den vergangenen Jahren. Und ab und zu – ganz selten – war ein kostbares _echtes_ Lächeln der Soma-Ratte durch die Tür geschlüpft und hatte seinen Weg nach draußen gefunden.

„Wann soll ich da sein?", fragte Yuki tonlos und der verschlossene Ausdruck aus seiner Kindheit erschien in seinen Augen.

Shigure hob eine Hand um Yuki tröstend eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und ließ sie mutlos wieder sinken. Er wollte ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass er ihm nahe stand, dass es ihm nicht egal war, dass er sich kümmerte... sorgte...

Doch im selben Moment wusste Shigure, dass er log.

Dass es nur fadenscheinige Ausreden waren, um sein eigenes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Er stieß Yuki zurück – und nur das zählte.

Es wurde ihm unerträglich, seinen jüngeren Cousin anzusehen.

„Kureno sagt, Akito erwartet dich morgen zum Tee.", sagte er trocken.

Yuki nickte und wandte sich ab. Shigure wusste, dass er den Jungen vielleicht für immer verloren hatte.

Weder der Hund, der traurig die weiße Haut im Nacken der Ratte ansah, noch die Ratte selbst, die mühsam versuchte, das Zittern ihrer schmalen Hände zu kontrollieren, sahen die erstarrte Katze auf dem Sofa, die beide mit dem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens beobachtete.

---

Akito saß mit einem angezogenen Bein auf der kleinen hölzernen Bank im Garten und betrachtete schweigend die Kreise auf dem Wasser, die sich immer weiter ausdehnten, wenn er einen Stein in die silbernen Tiefen warf. Bis auf das leichte Platschen der Steine war es vollkommen still. Akito sah auf, als er Kurenos Schritte auf den Steinplatten vernahm.

„Es wird kalt, Akito-sama.", sagte Kureno sanft. Akito lächelte sanft. Aus diesem Grund liebte er Kureno – Kureno, der immer für ihn da war, der sich um ihn kümmerte und in dessen Augen nur er, und immer nur er sich spiegeln würde.

Kureno hatte eine weiche helle Decke mitgebracht und legte sie vorsichtig um die Schultern des jungen Gottes.

Akito hielt eine Hand des Hahnes fest und zog sie zu seinem Gesicht. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner anderen Hand über sie Finger des Mannes. Dann ergriff er sie mit beiden Händen und berührte Kurenos warme, weiche Haut mit seinen Lippen. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. Dann schmiegte er sein eigenes, kühles Gesicht gegen die Hand von Kureno und genoss die Wärme und die Nähe des Hahnes.

„Yuki kommt nach Hause...", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. Kureno antwortete nicht und ließ es mit sich geschehen, dass Akito seine Hand liebkoste.

„Bring mich in mein Bett, Kureno."

Kureno gehorchte, hob den jüngeren Mann mit Leichtigkeit in die Höhe und trug ihn durch die kühle Nachtluft zurück in Akitos Schlafzimmer.

Als er ihm beim Umkleiden geholfen hatte, drehte sich Kureno um und schickte sich an, Akitos Zimmer zu verlassen, als sein Handgelenk plötzlich von einer kleinen Hand umklammert wurde.

„Bleib heute Nacht hier."

---

to be continued

* * *

Anmerkungen: Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, aber ich schreibe in jedem Fall weiter, egal wie wenig Feedback ich bekomme. Allerdings wirken Reviews immer motivierend und wie gesagt – ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.

Im nächsten Kapitel mehr Kyuki, versprochen!

4real


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: **First Day**

Kapitel: 2/?

**Warnungen**: Andeutungen von **Kyuki Shônen-Ai**... Ansonsten eigentlich ganz jugendfrei denke ich. _Sweet sweet innocence_

* * *

Die Nacht war kalt und unbarnherzig hereingebrochen und das Haus der Somas lag dunkel und schlafend im fahlen Mondschein. Der Junge, der den Fluch der Katze trug, lag auf dem Rücken auf dem noch warmen Dach und schaute in den schwarzen Himmel. Der Junge, der vom Ratten-Eto besessen wurde, lag schlaflos in seinem Bett und beobachtete das einsame Spiel des Mondlichtes an seiner Zimmerwand.

Kyo starrte in den leicht bedeckten Himmel, an dem zerrissene Wolken vor dem blassen Mond hin und herjagten. Die Einsamkeit hatte sich um ihn geschlossen wie eine Hand und zum ersten mal fürchtete er sich vor ihr. Er trug nur ein einfaches T-Shirt und eine ebenso einfache, schmucklose Dreiviertel-Hose. Er fröstelte jedesmal, wenn der kalte Wind seine bloßen Beine oder die nackten Arme, die er als Kissen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt hatte, streifte. Kyos Gedanken jagten in seinem Kopf wie die Wolken am Nachthimmel umher, sodass er die Kälte um ihn herum kaum wahrnahm. Auch das Öffnen der Gartentür unter ihm erreichte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht – er schrak erst auf, als er das Nahen von leisen Schritten hörte und rollte sich instinktiv tiefer in den Schatten des großen Kirschbaumes, der an einer Stelle über das Dach wuchs und ihm Deckung versprach.

Angestrengt starrte Kyo mit seinen roten Katzenaugen in das Dunkel und sah, wiesein Cousin sich einige Meter entfernt die Metallleiter hochzog, zögerte, dann leise weiter lief, erneut zögerte und sich schließlich genau dort hinkauerte, wo Kyo vor wenigen Sekunden noch gelegen hatte. Kyo hielt den Atem an. Er hatte sich halbwegs an die ständige Gegenwart der Ratte gewöhnt, aber irgendetwas an diesem Treffen schien anders als sonst. Kyo wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen und atmete so flach es seine Lungen getsatteten. Er beobachtete den anderen aus fast sicherer Entfernung und bemerkte, dass Yuki barfuß war und auch sonst nur lange Shorts und ein weites T-Shirt trug. Kyos Blicke blieben einen Moment an den zerbrechlichen Knöcheln des Jungen hängen, an denen helle Striemen im Licht des Mondes erkennbar waren. _Narben_, schoss es Kyo durch den Kopf. Doch Kyo konnte den Gedanken nicht festhalten, als ihm noch etwas eigenartiges an seinem Cousin auffiel.

Yuki blickte nicht, wie Kyo vorher, in den wolkenverhangenen Spätsommerhimmel. Yukis Blick ruhte auf dem Boden des Daches und zögernd streckte er einen blassen Arm aus und seine Finger berührten vorsichtig die Oberfläche genau an der Stelle, an der Kyo immer lag, wenn er hier war. Yukis Finger zuckten zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Noch einmal streckte er seine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die raue Fläche. Während Kyo seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen wollte, versuchte sich Yuki vorzustellen, dass Kyo genau hier vor wenigen Stunden noch gelegen hatte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat, verschränkte er sofort seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und legte sich auf den Rücken auf genau dieselbe Art, wie er es bei der doofen Katze immer gesehen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, für einen Moment den Nachthimmel durch die purpurnen Augen seines Cousins zu sehen. Für einen Moment versuchte er, dem Morgen und sich selbst zu entfliehen. Doch sobald er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, erschien Akitos Bild wie von allein in seinem Kopf. Entsetzt riss Yuki die Augen auf.

_Wir können niemand anders sein. Niemals. Wir sind immer wir selbst. Wir werden es immer sein._

„Baka neko...", murmelte er. Ein Stück neben ihm versteifte sich die Katze und starrte die Ratte finster an, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus der sicheren Deckung zu begeben.

Morgen würde er Akito wieder sehen, dachte Yuki bitter. Ab morgen würde er ihn wieder jeden Tag sehen. Ab morgen war all das hier vorbei. Dieses kurze, unscheinbare Märchen. Diese kurze, bunte Lüge. Ab morgen.

Yuki wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte zu betteln, zu weinen, zu beten. Es machte noch nicht einmal Sinn, nach dem Grund zu fragen, weshalb er schon jetzt zurück in das Haupthaus sollte. Akito brauchte keinen Grund. Er befahl und die Jyunishi gehorchten, dachte Yuki bitter. Alle hatten sich immer dem Willen des jungen Somahauptes gebeugt – Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Rin, Kureno – selbst Kyo würde Akito immer georchen, wie sehr er sich auch sträubte und sich einredete, dass er frei war. Denn jeder von ihnen gehorchte. Und so würde Yuki gehorchen. Er würde diesen Ort verlassen. Diesen Ort, der für ihn so viel Freiheit bedeutet hatte, wie er sich als Kind nie hätte ausmalen können. Er würde sie alle zurücklassen – Shigure, Kyo, Toru... Der Gedanke an Toru schnürte ihm das Herz zusammen. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Er würde es ihr morgen irgendwie schonend beibringen müssen. Sie würde weinen, sehr viel weinen, da war er sich sicher. Doch es war der Gedanke an Kyo, der Yuki erst richtig begreifen ließ, wieviel sich ändern würde. Die täglichen Kämpfe mit der Katze waren in den letzten Jahren zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden, denn sie fielen nur aus, wenn einer von beiden krank war. Nun würden sie vielleicht für immer aufhören. Kyo und Toru waren vielleicht die einzigen Menschen, die ihn nicht einfach als etwas Besonderes behandelten oder wie jemanden, der er gar nicht war wie seine Mitschüler oder die anderen Somas. Gerade Kyo, der ihn mit seiner ewigen Energie immer wieder zum Kämpfen herausgefordert hatte, erweckte in ihm das Gefühl, einer von ihnen zu sein. Es war paradox, aber die Kämpfe zwischen ihnen waren oftmals eine Quelle der Kraft für Yuki gewesen, der sich in Gegenwart seines von Leben sprühendem Cousins normalerweise wie ein Schatten vorkam. Es war, als ob Kyos Lebhaftigkeit und seine Energie während sie mit einander kämpften auf Yuki übergingen. _Als würde er ihn anstecken..._

Yuki wusste nicht, wie es werden würde, wenn er alle diese Gefühle nicht mehr spüren sollte.

Damals, als Akito ihn immer wieder in den dunklen Raum eingeschlossen hatte, war er noch in Kind gewesen. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor der Dunkelheit, vor dem Unbekannten. Er hatte Angst vor den Spinnen und all den kleinen Insekten, die überall im Dunkeln auf ihn lauerten. Das erste mal als Akito ihn in das Verließ sperrte, hatte Yuki solange geschrieen und mit seinen kleinen, schwachen Fäusten gegen die Tür gehämmert bis seine Haut aufplatze und warmes Blut seine Handgelenke hinablief. Dann war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden. Hatori hatte damals nur mit Mühe Schlimmeres verhüten können... Doch Yuki hatte daraus gelernt und jedes mal, wenn die Schwärze des Raumes das Sonnenlicht verschluckte und sich die große Tür hinter einem lächelnden Akito schloss, kniete Yuki am selben Fleck und starrte auf die Stelle, an der gerade das letzte bisschen Hoffnung gestorben war und wartete.

Und doch hatte er sich fast zu Tode gefürchtet, allein, in dem schwarzen Kerker.

Und obwohl er jetzt viel älter geworden war, umklammerte eine eisige Hand sein Herz, sobald er an diesen Raum dachte und an alles, was damit zusammenhing. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit war niemals ganz verschwunden wie bei anderen Kindern. Auch die Angst vor dem Alleinsein war bei Yuki stärker ausgeprägt als bei anderen. Und seine Angst vor Akito sprengte fast alle Dimensionen. Egal wie sehr sich Yuki einzureden versuchte, dass er selbst nun älter war und größer, ja sogar körperlich _stärker_ als Akito selbst, egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass ihn physische Qual nichts anhaben und die Psychospielchen des Somahauptes nicht verletzen konnte – Egal wie sehr er sich all dies einredete, so wusste Yuki doch tief im Inneren, dass es nicht stimmte. Sobald er Akito gegenüberstehen würde, würde er wieder der kleine Junge sein, der kleine, weinende und ängstliche Junge von damals. Nichts hatte sich geändert. _Nichts_...

Vielleicht würde es dieses mal sogar noch viel schlimmer werden, als jemals zuvor. Denn die Menschen, die er in der Zwischenzeit getroffen hatte, Shigure, Haru, Kyo, Toru, hatten das Eis durchbrochen, welches um sein Herz gewachsen war. Sie waren ihm wichtig. Er war _verletzlich_...

Yuki zitterte bei dem Gedanken, wieviel Macht Akito durch sie über ihn erlangt hatte. Er konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass er Toru vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Toru, die ihm so viel Licht, so viel Wärme gegeben hatte wie eine Sonne, die gleichmäßig und immerwährend ihre warmen Strahlen auf ihn hatte scheinen lassen... Yuki machte sich nichts vor. Er liebte Toru. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie gut und wie schön es sein könnte. Sie hatte ihm das Licht gezeigt. Ja, er liebte sie. Genau wie Kyo sie liebte. Denn auch Kyo hatte dieser Engel aus dem dunklen, endlosen Loch der Verzweiflung gezogen und ans Licht gebracht. Und Yuki wusste auch, dass weder Kyo noch er selbst jemals zugeben würden, wie sehr sie dieses einfache, fröhliche Mädchen liebten. Sie würden sich nur heimlich, leise und unbeobachtet vorstellen, wie es wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie zu berühren. Sie anzufassen. Sie umarmen zu dürfen.

Doch Yuki wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn es so hätte bleiben können. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn er wenigstens in ihrer Nähe hätte bleiben dürfen. Wenn er ihr wenigstens ab und zu etwas Nettes sagen dürfte. Wenn er ab und zu ihr Lächeln sehen durfte. Nein, er hätte ihr niemals sagen könnte, wieviel er für sie empfand.

Und nun sollte er gehen. _Sie zurücklassen_.

Yuki spürte, wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen und etwas heißes rann seine kalte Wange hinab.

„Du weinst ja."

Yuki erschrak und sein Kopf fuhr herum. Beide Jungen starrten sich entsetzt und erschrocken an.

„Hab ich das... laut gesagt?", fragte Kyo ungläubig.

Yuki antwortete nicht sondern starrte nur weiter seinen Cousin an.

„Wie lange hockst du schon da?", fragte er stattdessen tonlos.

„Seitdem du die Leiter hochgeklettert bist.", antwortete Kyo. Sein Blick war noch immer gefesselt von der silbern glitzernden Träne, die Yukis Wange hinabrollte.

Yuki wandte sich ärgerlich ab.

„Mieser Schnüffler.", zischte er wütend und wischte sich endlich die Träne ab.

Aufbrausend entgegnete Kyo:

„Ich hab nicht geschnüffelt! Ich war zuerst da, kuso nezumi!"

Kyo war aufgesprungen und hatte sich in Kampfposition begeben um sofort mit dem Unvermeidlichen zu beginnen, doch seine Worte verhallten in der Stille der Nacht ohne eine Antwort.

Erschrocken musterte Kyo seinen Cousin.

Yuki saß seitlich zu Kyo auf dem Boden und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, sodass einige seiner silbernen Haare in sein Gesicht gefallen waren und es vollkommen in der Dunkelheit verbargen. Doch die Katze bemerkte, wie sich das fahle Mondlicht in einer einzelnen Träne an Yukis Kinn brach.

Hilflos ließ Kyo seine Arme sinken und stand unschlüssig neben seinem lautlos weinenden Cousin. Er wusste, dass Yuki seine Emotionen immer verbarg. Yuki war nicht der Typ, der herumschrie, wenn er wütend war. Yuki war nicht der Typ, der lachte, wenn er etwas witzig fand. Und Yuki war bestimmt nicht der Typ, der weinte.

„Hey...", versuchte es Kyo ungelenk und klopfte Yuki ansatzweise auf die Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Kyo hasste es, wenn Menschen weinten. Und ganz bestimmt hasste er es, wenn sich Yuki seltsam benahm _und_ weinte. Kyo hatte das Gespräch zwischenannte Yuki und Shigure am vergangenen Abend nicht vergessen und auch nicht, wohin Yuki am nächsten Tag hingehen würde. Und das wenige, was er über die Zeit wusste, in der Yuki bei Akito gelebt hatte, reichte aus, um sich auszumalen, was wahrscheinlich eine Rückkehr in das Haupthaus für die Ratte bedeutete. Kyo kannte Yuki vielleicht besser als jeder andere Soma (mit Ausnahme von Haru vielleicht) und ihm entging nie der panische Ausdruck in den Augen seines Cousins, wann immer der Name des Familienoberhauptes genannt wurde.

Und doch war es ein seltsames, befremdliches Gefühl, diesen Jungen, den er hasste seitdem sie beide Kinder waren, plötzlich angstvoll und weinend vor sich zu sehen. Dabei hatte er früher oft geweint, erinnerte sich Kyo. Aber irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, seine Emotionen zu zeigen und sein Gesicht war eine Maske an Ausdruckslosigkeit geworden.

Doch ehe Kyo etwas eingefallen war, was er zu seinem Cousin hätte sagen können, wischte sich Yuki die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Als er sich zu ihm umwandte, war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht beinahe wieder so starr und emotionslos wie immer, nur ein verstecktes Glitzern in seinem Augnwinkel verriet, wie viel er gerade fühlte.

Yuki betrachtete den Rothaarigen mit so viel Abscheu, wie er nur in seinen Blick legen konnte und zischte:

„Wenn du irgendjemandem etwas erzählst, _Katze_..."

Er spie das letzte Wort regelrecht aus. Dann fuhr er leiser und noch drohender fort.

„Wenn du Honda-san etwas erzählst... Dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich du nie wieder reden wirst!" Yuki atmete heftig.

„Und jetzt geh mir endlich aus den Augen, _du widerst mich an_."

Kyos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was hast du gesagt, kuso nezumi?", fragte er und er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen und immer mehr Blut in seinen Kopf zu pumpen.

„Ich habe gesagt, geh mir aus den Augen, baka neko!"

Kyo hatte keine Zeit mehr um zu sagen, dass dies sein Patz war und das er ohnehin zu erst hier gewesen sei, denn plötzlich befand sich Yukis Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Kyo hielt die Luft an und starrte verwundert in Yukis eisgraue Augen. Dann traf ihn der Schmerz in der Magengegend, er wurde zurückgeschleudert und fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Rücken. Sofort sprang Kyo wieder auf und stürzte sich mit einem Wutschrei auf seinen Cousin. Der Kampf war so unausgeglichen wie immer, doch Kyo gab nicht auf und sprang nach jedem Sturz mit einem neuen Wutschrei auf und stürzte sich wieder und wieder auf Yuki. Und auch Yuki ließ nicht locker und hörte nicht auf, seinen Cousin zu provozieren.

„Du wirst noch um Gnade winseln!", fauchte Kyo gerade und versuchte, die Ratte mit einem seitlich angetäuschten Faustschlag irre zu führen. Doch Yuki durchschaute sein Täuschungsmanöver und blockte den sofort folgenden Tritt mit den Fäusten.

„Gnade, Gnade!", lästerte Yuki mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Du wirst schon sehen! Diesmal gewinne ich!", fauchte Kyo mit hochrotem Kopf und versuchte einen Frontalangriff. Er sah nicht das sanfte Lächeln in Yukis Gesicht.

„Na los, dann gib dein Bestes.", flüsterte die Ratte und konterte Kyos Angriff mit einer Serie von harten Tritten. Die Katze wurde wieder zurückgeschleudert, stand aber Sekunden später erneut auf den Beinen und griff wieder an. Doch diesmal ließ Yuki kurz bevor Kyo angestürmt kam und auf seine Brust zielte, seine Deckung sinken. Er wartete, bis sein Cousin nah genug war, dann wirbelte er herum bis er sich direkt hinter Kyo befand und presste ihn mit aller Kraft an sich, sodass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte Yuki gepresst in den leicht schwitzendn Nacken des Rothaarigen.

„Niemals.", keuchte Kyo und versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff hervor zu winden doch Yuki presste die Katze noch enger an sich. Kyo fluchte.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, verdammte Ratte!", fauchte er und strampelte.

Yuki lächelte und zum zweiten mal an disem Tag atmete er den vertrauten Geruch seines Cousins ein. Die Augen schließend, ließ Yuki sein kühles Gesicht gegen die warme Haut des Jungens sinken und genoss das Gefühl von Wärme und Leben, dass den anderen pulsierend umgab und ihn einhüllte.

„Ich werde es vermissen.", hauchte Yuki. Er wusste nicht, ob Kyo es gehört hatte, doch er hörte auf sich zu wehren. Tief in seinem Herzen wünschte er sich, dass Kyo ihm verzeihen würde, ihm verzeihen konnte... Dann...

Yukis Lippen berührten sanft die hitzige Haut im Nacken von Kyo, genau an der Stelle, an der einzelne rote Strähnen von frischem Schweiß verklebt waren und wie ein filigranes, rotes Netz die weiße, weiche Haut umspannten...

Kyo hielt den Atem an.

Es war falsch... Es war so falsch...

Es konnte nicht stimmen! Seine Nerven spielten von der Aufregung verrückt...

Yuki konnte nicht... Yuki würde nicht... Niemals!

Kyos Herz schlug zum Zerbersten schnell und noch immer hielt er den Atem an, obwohl seine Lungen brannten.

Was war nur los?

Er spürte die sanfte Berührung von Yukis Lippen in seinem Nacken und den Nachhall seiner geflüsterten Worte.

_Ich werde es vermissen_.

Ein Schauer überlief ihn.

Die kühlen Lippen verschwanden und mit ihnen Yukis klammernde Umarmung.

Kyo wagte es für eine lange Zeit nicht, seinen Kopf zu wenden.

Sein Herz hörte nicht auf so rasend zu schlagen.

Als er sich endlich umwandte, war Yuki längst verschwunden.

Ihm wurde schwindlig und Kyo ging in die Knie, blicklos auf die Stelle starrend, an der Yuki vor ein paar Minuten noch gestanden hatte.

_Kuso nezumi..._

_Was hast du getan?_

Ein Stockwerk unter ihm saß Yuki paralysiert auf seinem Bett und starrte in das Nichts.

Was hatte er nur getan?

In seiner Hand lag ein kleines, unscheinbares Armband mit großen, blauen und weißen Perlen. Gedankenverloren glitt der Blick der Ratte über das Schmuckstück.

_Ich gebe dir alle meine Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Behalte sie tief in deinem Inneren und verwahre sie für mich, bis ich wiederkomme. Ich gebe dir alle meine glücklichen und traurigen Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Behalte sie... Und bewahre sie für mich auf_...

In Yukis Kopf formten sich verschwommene Bilder, Erinnerungen, und Stück für Stück gab er sie dem Armband. _Eine lachende Toru... Das erste mal, als er dieses Haus betreten hatte... Toru, die ihm mitten in der Nacht Nudeln kochte... Ein lachender Shigure... Harus graue und besorgte Augen... Toru in dem Spitzenkleid aus Ayames Laden... Kyo... Kyos wütendes Gesicht während eines Kampfes... Sein Geruch nach Freiheit... Der friedliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wenn er schlief... Kyos warmer Nacken, den er mit sanften Küssen bedeckte..._

Ich werde dich vermissen...

Ein Weile verweilte die Ratte traurig in ihren Erinnerungen.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Dann, als hätte sie einen plötzlichen Entschluss gefasst, erhob sie sich, zog einen großen Reisekoffer unter dem Kleeiderschrank hervor, öffnete ihn und warf wahllos einige Kleider aus ihrem Schrank hinein. Als er einen Sweater von Kyo entdeckte, den er sich einmal für die Gartenarbeit von seinem Cousin geliehen hatte, zögerte Yuki einen Moment. Dann vergrub er für einen Moment sein gesicht in dem weichen, dunklen Stoff. Natürlich war das Kleidungsstück frisch gewaschen, aber hinter dem Geruch nach Waschmittel und winzigen Spuren seines eigenen Körpergeruches, nahm Yuki trotzdem _seinen_ vertrauten Duft wahr. Sein ausgesprochen feiner Geruchssinn war schon immer verblüffend gewesen, doch Yuki wusste, dass dies nur eine weitere Eigenschaft war, die den Träger des Rattenfluches traf.

Vorsichtig legte er Kyos Sweater zu seinen Sachen in den Koffer, dann schloss er den Kleiderschrank und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Er nahm ein Buch, welches ihm Toru zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte über Heimgärten und ein weiteres, welches er von Shigure zum selben Anlass bekommen hatte und überlegte für einen Moment, ob er sie mitnehmen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen und stellte sie zurück zu seinen Schulbüchern. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über seine Habseligkeiten wandern. Den Rest würde er zurücklassen.

Er verließ mit leisen Schritten und seinen leichten Koffer tragend das Zimmer und schloss leise, vorsichtig die Tür.

In der Küche schrieb er ein paar Zeilen für Toru auf einen Notizblock, faltete den Zettel und schrieb ihren Namen darauf.

Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ er das Haus und ging durch das kleine Waldstück zur Hauptverkehrsstraße um zu der nahe gelegenen Telefonzelle zu gelangen.

---

Kureno erwachte neben einem schlafenden Akito, als er das Telefon zwei Räume weiter läuten hörte. Leise erhob er sich und verließ den Raum.

„Ja?"

„Kureno-san?"

Kureno atmete erschrocken ein, dann fragte er leise:

„Yuki?"

„Kannst du mich abholen?"

Als Kureno auflegte, stand Akito nur in einen sehr dünnen und durchscheinenden Yukata gekleidet im Türrahmen und sah den Hahn mit seinen undeutbaren Augen an. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Akito-sama!", sagte Kureno und beugte höflich seinen Kopf.

„Ich werde ihn abholen.", sagte Akito mit seidener Stimme.

„Gut. Ich werde dich fahren.", antwortete Kureno. Akito schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte weiter.

„Nicht nötig."

Kureno sah erstaunt auf, doch das Familienoberhaupt hatte ihm bereits wieder den Rücken zugewandt und sagte ruhig:

„Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr."

Kureno verbeugte sich erneut und sagte leise:

„Ja, Akito-sama."

Der Somagott hatte den Raum beinahe wieder verlassen, als Kureno ebenso leise sagte:

„Gute Nacht."

Akito drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte kühl.

„Keine Sorge, Kureno. Es wird eine unvergessliche Nacht..."

Kureno verbeugte sich abermals und das Oberhaupt der Somas verschwand.

* * *

**To be continued**

Anmerkung

Hach... _Eine _Review... Wenigstens _eine _Review wäre schön!!


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: First Day

Kapitel: 3/?

Warnungen: Ahem. Violence, Angst, Shônen-Ai, möglicherweise auch Yaoi. Ja doch – irgendwie Yaoi.

* * *

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und Yuki spürte die kalten Tropfen seine nackte Haut entlang rinnen. Es war Nacht, er stand mit einem Koffer voll mit seinen Habseligkeitn neben einer Telefonzelle und wartete auf Kureno, der ihn zum Haupthaus bringen sollte. Es gab keinen Ort mehr, an den er sonst gehen konnte, das wusste Yuki. _Es war zu spät... _Er hatte etwas unwiderrufliches getan. Er würde ihnen nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Weder Toru noch Shigure. Und am allerwenigsten Kyo.

Aber die alles spielte kaum noch eine Rolle. Er hatte sowieso niemals eine Chance gehabt. Es hatte nie eine Chance gegeben. Alles war Einbildung gewesen, Illusion. Es gab keinen Weg für ein Mitglied des Soma-Clans, ein eigenes Leben zu führen, ein glücklichs, erfülltes und freies Leben – und erst Recht nicht für die Mitglieder der Zwölf. Früher oder später hätte er sie alle verlassen müssen. Früher oder später endete jeder Traum.

_Und doch hatte er einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge..._

Yuki hob sein nasses Gesicht gen Himmel und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment genoss er einfach das Gefühl der Rgentropfen, die seine kalte Haut hinunterliefen und alles hinwegzuspülen schienen. _Vielleicht, wenn ich lange genug so stehen bleibe_..., dachte Yuki.

Ein dunkler Wagen kam lautlos direkt vor Yukis Füßen zum Stillstand.

Yuki erkannte den Wagen und ergriff seinen Koffer, um ihn in den Kofferraum zu legen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Kureno aussteigen würde um ihm zu helfen – der Hahn reagierte sehr empfindlich auf den Regen – und so sah er überrascht auf, als sich die Fahrertür öffnete.

Yuki verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Sein linkes Handgelenk gab ein hässliches Knirschen von sich und Yuki unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei.

Akito sah auf die am Boden liegende Ratte und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Yuki hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Yuki würde ihn nimals vergessen. Dafür würde er sorgen. Er würde ihm seinen Namen in seine Netzhaut eingravieren, bis nur noch er, auf immer nur er sich in diesen wunderschönen silbernen Tiefen spiegelte.

„Wie unhöflich du bist, Yuki. Hast du dnn gar nichts gelernt?", fragte Akito mit seiner seidenen Stimme, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Yukis Herz hämmerte schmerzvoll in seiner Brust.

„Akito!", brachte er heraus. Akitos Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Wo sind nur deine Manieren, Yuki? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen... Ich habe dich _vermisst_." Yuki versuchte nicht an den Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk zu denken, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er es sich bei dem Sturz gebrochen hatte, und erhob sich hektisch, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, legte beide Hände auf den Boden, wobei er erneut einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken musste, und verbeugte sich.

„Entschuldigung, Akito-sama.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„So ist es richtig. Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht _ganz_ dumm bist... Und nun komm zu mir, mein Junge. Ich will dich ansehen. Man sagt, du bist noch tausend mal schöner geworden. Lass mich dich ansehen, Yuki."

Yukis Gelenk pulsierte und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt vor Angst und er versuchte vergeblich, das fürchterliche Zittern seiner Hände in den Griff zu bekommen, als er sich langsam erhob und Schritt für Schritt auf das Familienoberhaupt zu ging.

„Ah.", flüsterte Akito sanft, als Yuki ihn erreicht hatte. „Ja, sie haben Recht. Du bist wunderschön geworden. Wie ein _Mädchen_." Akito hob eine Hand und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze seines Zeigefingers langsam über die Porzellanhaut des Jüngeren, tastete sich langsam weiter, den Hals hinab, entlang des Schlüsselbeines, dann...

Akitos Ausdruck veränderte sich. Yuki riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als Akito mit einem Ruck den Saum des T-Shirts umfing und es zerriss. Yuki taumelte zurück, doch Akito zerrte und zerrte, bis er das Kleidungsstück von Yukis Körper gerissen hatte.

„A-Akito...!", flüsterte Yuki entsetzt und schlang seine Arme hilfesuchend um sich selbst. Akito sah Yuki an, sein Blick verweilte immer wieder in seinem Gesicht, huschte dann über jeden Quadratmillimeter des zitternden Körpers der halbnackten Ratte und bohrte sich schließlich wieder erbarmungslos in seine Augen. Plötzlich wandte er sich, die Überreste von Yukis T-Shirt achtlos auf die nasse Straße werfend.

„Nimm deine Sachen und steig ein.", hörte Yuki Akitos kalte Stimme. Für einen Moment schloss Yuki die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es ist nichts passiert... Es ist nichts passiert... Es ist noch nichts passiert...

Kaum nachdem sich Yuki auf den Beifahrersitz mit dem Koffer auf seinen bloßen Knien gezwängt und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, gab Akito Gas und fuhr, ohne ein weiteres Wort, direkt zum Haupthaus.

---

Es verging eine Woche und das Wetter wurde schlechter und schlechter. Kyos Laune war an einem Tiefpunkt angekommen und die Tatsache, dass auch Toru ein Gesicht wie das Wetter draußen machte, machte alles noch schlimmer. Der Schock war groß im Haus der Somas gewesen an dem Tag, an dem Yuki mitten in dr Nacht wortlos gegangen war und noch viel entsetzlicher war es für Toru gewesen und sie hatte tagelang nur geweint und sich die Schuld an Yukis plötzlichem Verschwinden gegeben. Shigure und Kyo hatten eine Woche gebraucht, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht ihr Fehler gewesen sei.

Kyo selbst hatte nichts von alldem erzählt, was in dieser Nacht auf dem Dach geschehen war und er rechnete damit, dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Weshalb er es für sich behalten hatte, konnte die Katze selbst nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Es war, als ob alles, was mit dieser nacht zusammenhing, verschwommen unter einer dicken Schicht Staub lag und es dauerte lange, bis Kyo bemerkte, dass dieser Staub die Überreste des wilden, blinden Hasses waren, der jahrelang das einzige Gefühl war, was er seinem Cousin hatte entgegenbringen können. Und obwohl Kyo krampfhaft versuchte, das Bild von Yuki aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, so verfolgte ihn das Geischt seines schönen Cousins überall hin, denn wo immer er stand oder lag, witterte er mit dem so viel feineren Geruchssinn der Katze die Spuren seiner Gegenwart. Es war, als ob sein Geruch wie ein dünner, kaum greifbarer Schleier das ganze Haus, jedes Zimmer durchwehte und immer, wenn Kyo versuchte diesen fremden, vertrauten Duft zu fassen, verschwand er, verflüchtigte sich, nur um ihn wieder zu umwehen, wenn er allein in seinem Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte... Im Wasser, wenn er sich die Hände wusch, erkannte er die Silbrigkeit von Yukis feinem Haar wieder und im Regen seine glitzernden Tränen. Manchmal, wenn es ganz still im Hause war und er versuchte, das leise Schluchzen aus dem Nachbarzimmer zu ignorieren, dann bildete er sich sogar ein, seine Stimme zu hören... _Ich werde es vermissen_, sagte der Wind, und Kyo begann vor Kälte zu zittern.

Die Tage begannen einsam zu werden und selbst Haru, der früher immer gerne mit Kyo gekämpft hatte, mied den Kontakt zu ihm oder schien introvertierter und noch schweigsamer als sonst.

„Er ist eben etwas Besonderes.", sagte Shigure altklug und klopfte Kyo, der auf dem Sofa saß und in das Nichts starrte, auf die Schulter. „Unsereiner wird vielleicht _einen _traurigen Menschen hinterlassen. Aber besondere Menschen, Menschen wie Yuki... Sie hinterlassen ein _Vakuum_. Va-ku-um." Shigure seufzte und schlang väterlich einen Arm um Kyo. „Tja, der Sommer ist vorbei und mit ihm gehen die Miniröcke, die rückenfreien T-Shirts, die Spagetthiträger, die Highheels... Du hast ja so recht, wir werden zugrunde gehen...", jammerte der Hund und gestikulierte theatralisch mit den Armen. Kyo warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Shigure verließ lachend den Raum.

„Es ist mir egal, was mit ihm geschieht.", hörte er sich selber leise sagen.

„Es ist mir egal, was mit ihm ist." Wütend sprang Kyo auf und trat an das Fenster. Schwere graue Wolken türmten sich vor dem blassen Fleck, der einmal die warme Sonne gewesen war.

„Er ist mir egal.", flüsterte er, so dicht an das kühlende Glas der Fensterscheibe gedrückt, dass sie leicht beschlug mit seinem Atem. Düster starrte er den milchigen Fleck an, der sofort wieder verschwand, als wäre er nie dagewesen.

---

Er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt und fing an zu frieren, doch Kyo blieb weiter auf dem Dach liegen. Es war das erste mal nach zwei weiteren Wochen, die ins Land gezogen waren, dass er es wagte, seinen Lieblingsort auf dem Haus der Somas zu besuchen.

Er lag ausgestreckt, die Arme wie immer hinter seinem Kopf zu einem Kissen gefaltet. Die hernieder prasselnden Tropfen erlaubten ihm seine Augen nur einen Spalt zu öffnen um in die bläuliche Dunkelheit der Nacht zu starren. Das Geräusch der Regentropfen, die auf das Dach fielen und auch ihre kühlen, glitzernden Spuren auf seiner Haut beruhigten ihn und gaben ihm das Gefühl von Frieden. _Vielleicht, wenn ich lange genug so liegen bleibe_..., dachte Kyo.

Unbewusst wanderten zwei Finger seiner Hand an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle seines Nackens und Kyo erschauerte leicht, als er sie gefunden hatte. Sie war nass, nass vom Regen, jedoch gleichzeitig fast glühend heiß. Kyo schloss seine Augen. Der Regen machte ihn müde...

Während tausende kleine Tropfen seine Haut entlang perlten, fühlte sich Kyo an den Tag zurück versetzt, an dem es noch nicht geregnet hatte und an dem nur leichter Schweiß und etwas anderes, kühles, weiches, zärtliches... seinen Nacken berührt hatten. Das Gefühl einer leisen, ungehörten Träne, die Kyos Wirbelsäule hinunter perlte... Das Gefühl von sanften, tastenden Lippen... Schauer durchfuhren den Körper der Katze. Plötzlich nahm er auch wieder den sanften Geruch war... Diese Ahnung, diese Erinenrung... Wie eine frische Sommerbrise...

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Kyo leise und sein Rücken wölbte sich seiner Erinnerung entgegen. Ein leises, halb ersticktes Stöhnen kam über seine regenbenetzten Lippen.

_Ich war niemals weg_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _seine_ Stimme...

_Ich war immer da._

Das Gefühl der zärtlichen Lippen, die seinen brennenden Nacken liebkosten, wurde immer intensiver und Kyos Körper schien zu erbeben. Weiche Hände umfingen ihn und drehten ihn um.

Küsse bedeckten seinen Körper und tastende Finger erforschten jeden Zentimeter.

Etwas schien rechts unter seinem Schlüsselbein zu saugen und Kyo blieb die Luft weg.

Kyo versuchte die Augen zu öffnen aber er konnte nicht und so ergab er sich ganz den erkundenen Fingern und den begehrenden Küssen.

Eisgraue und silberne Schleier durchzogen seine Netzhaut, doch er konnte sie nicht festhalten, nicht fassen, nicht _greifen_...

Kyos Körper reagierte auf jede Berührung mit einem neuerlichen Aufbäumen.

Unbemerkt glitt seine Hand in seine Hose...

Immer wieder entfloh ihn ein leises Stöhnen und als er sich kaum noch halten konnte, öffnete er die Augen

Und sein Blick verlor sich

In den eisgrauen Tiefen eines Sees

Als Yuki Soma's Lippen am Himmel Worte formten

_Ich werde es vermissen_.

Er explodierte.

Kyo schrak entsetzt auf und starrte schwer atmend auf seine Hand.

_Was hatte er getan?_

* * *

Kyo hatte noch lange auf den Dach gelegen und gewartet, bis der Regen alle sichtbaren Spuren seines Begehrens hinfort gewaschen hatte, bevor er, bis auf die Haut durchnässt und vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternd und mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck in den roten Augen in seinem Zimmer ankam und sich wie er war auf sein Bett warf.

Ihm stand eine lange, schlaflose Nacht bevor, denn obwohl ihm der Regen fast sämtlicher Kraft beraubte, konnte er nicht einschlafen und so warf er sich wie in Trance hin und her und kämpfte mit Trugbildern, die ihm seine erschöpfte Psycho vorgaukelte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es sicher nicht das erste mal gewesen war, das er so etwas getan hatte. Mit einem Mädchn zusammenzuleben ohne irgendwelche Fantasien und Wünsche zu haben... Kyo erschien das absurd. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, Toru zu umarmen. Sie zu küssen. Sie überall zu berühren. Ihm waren diese Vorstellungen genug.

Aber eine andere Wahrheit war auch, dass er es noch nie mit dem Gedanken an ihn getan hatte. Noch nie hatte er seine Stimme dabei gehört oder sich seine Hände vorgestellt oder sein Gesicht gesehen, als es soweit war...

Kyo wälzte sich unruhig und gequält umher.

Danach... Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, zu sagen, dass es danach einfacher geworden wäre. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde nur noch härter. Kyo hatte sich irgendwie damit arrangiert, das er offenbar in einem Moment der Lust an seinen Cousin gedacht hatte. Er schob es verdrängend darauf, dass Yuki sowieso eher einem Mädchen ähnelte. Kyo ignorierte die leise, aber bestimmte Stimme seines Unterbewusstseins, die ihm sagte, dass der Körper, der ihm im Traum so nahe in dieser Nacht gewesen war, kaum dem eines Mädchens glich.

Doch Kyo versuchte angestrengt, nicht daran zu denken.

Yuki schien ihn immer mehr zu verfolgen und sein Geruch war, anstatt langsam schwächer zu werden oder gar zu verblassen, zehnmal stärker als zuvor in jedem Raum. Das Wetter draußen wurde kälter und stürmischer. Kyo schleppte sich von Tag zu Tag und seine Haut wurde immer fahler und erreichte nah einer Woche bald den Farbton einer Leiche. Das regnerische Wetter schien jedes bisschen Kraft aus dem Körper des Jungen zu saugen und nachts, wenn er hätte schlafen sollen, plagten ihn Schuldgefühle und Visionen. Tagträume verfolgten ihn. Träume von _ihm_. Erinnerungen. Kyo entging nicht der besorgte Ausdruck in Torus Gesicht, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft zu behaupten, dass es ihm gut ginge. Selbst Uotani und Hanajima hatten aufgehört ihn zu ärgern und starrten ihn nur missmutig, neugierig und vielleicht ein wenig besorgt von der anderen Seite des Klassenraumes an.

Kyo bekam Fieber.

Shigure verbot ihm,sich wieder auf das Dach zu legen solange sein Fieber über 39°C lag und es draußen regnete.

Toru weinte nur noch mehr und schien jede Nacht an seiner Seite wachen zu wollen, sodass Kyo so tun musste, als würde er schlafen, damit auch sie ein wenig Ruhe bekam.

Kyo ging nicht mehr zur Schule und wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer und nach zwei weitern tagen rief Shigure Hatori um den Jungen, der mittlerweile im Fieber sprach und sich hundertmal bei Fantasiegestalten entschuldigte, zu untersuchen.

„Und, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Shigure und versuchte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Hatori seufzte.

„Wird er wieder gesund, Harori-san?", fragte Toru mit Tränen in den Augen und zupfte an Hatoris Ärmeln. Hatori musterte das junge Mädchen einen Moment liebevoll, dann sagte er so distanziert wie es ging:

„Kyo ist stark. Er schafft das. Ich habe ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben, er sollte nun einige Stunden hindurch schlafen. Es scheint als hätte er das seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr getan. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen.", fügte er mit einem Sitenblick auf das noch immer besorgt guckende Mädchen. „Er wird morgen aufwachen und es wird ihm viel besser gehen. Er braucht nur viel Schlaf und dann sollte sein Fieber auch wieder sinken." Toru nickte und lächelte matt.

„Danke, Hatori-sama. Sie sind ein guter Mensch." Hatori lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ruft mich, wenn irgendetwas ist. Ich muss zurück zu Akito..." Bei den letzten Worten verfinsterte sich sein Blick unmerklich.

„Er ruft dich oft in der letzten Zeit. Öfter als früher.", hakte Shigure nach. Hatori seufzte und mied Shigures fragenden Blick.

„Genau genommen ist es nicht er, der meine Hilfe braucht." Er sah zu Boden.

„Yuki?", fragte Shigure und auch sein Gesicht hatte sich um wenige Nuancen verdunkelt. Hatori nickte knapp.

„Ist es sein Asthma?", erklang Torus besorgte Stimme. Hatori sah sie an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

Hatori wollte sich gerade abwenden und gehen, als sich eine schwache Hand im Saum seines Sakkos festkrallte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Kyo seine Augen einen Spalt geöffnet hatte und seine Pupillen unter seinen Lidern hin und her huschten.

„Yuki...", flüsterte er mit einem Krächzen.

„Kyo-kun!", entfuhr es Toru.

„Yuki... Ist er... ist er verletzt?", murmelte Kyo mit schwankender Stimme mit noch immer kreiselnden Pupillen.

Doch bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte, erschlaffte Kyos Griff und seine Hand fiel kraftlos zurück auf das weiße Laken.

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
